1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ink and a dyed article.
2. Related Art
Sublimation transfer is a technique widely used to dye fabrics or other materials, and there are various dyeing methods based on sublimation transfer. In one of these, an ink containing a sublimation dye (a sublimation transfer ink) is applied to a sheet-shaped recording medium (e.g., a sheet of paper) by an ink jet process, and the obtained intermediate transfer medium is placed on a substrate (e.g., a piece of fabric) and heated, transferring the image by sublimation.
Disperse dyes are a preferred class of sublimation dyes for sublimation transfer inks, for some reasons including the resulting vibrant hue and the properties they impart to dyed articles, such as color uniformity between articles, fastness, and good reservation of white areas (e.g., see JP-A-6-184480). However, known inks containing disperse dyes are often disadvantageous in that insoluble aggregates of a material containing the disperse dye may form in the ink.